Research on cancer incidence and mortality continued in a number of populations. Migrant populations from Japan, Norway, China and the South Pacific are being studied to identify possible etiologic factors for specific cancers. An analysis of the updated data on the Hawaiin Japanese confirmed earlier findings of an association between beer consumption and rectal cancer and between consumption of other alcoholic beverages and lung cancer. Among Norwegians there appears to be an inverse association between vitamin A intake and lung cancer. A first analysis of survival rates among Chinese in San Francisco and Hawaii was carried out and revealed survival rates remarkably similar to those of U.S. whites. Analysis of trends in the incidence of specific cancers among U.S. Chinese shows a tendency toward convergence to levels of rates among the white population.